Tough Luck-Short Story
by Ace of Aids
Summary: Ryan is a recruit training to get into the eliete 141. Ghost is their supervisor. When Ghost mentions he has a grilfriend everyone doubts him and that's where the action begins. The recruits have a shock coming their way! *Contains names of characters whom aren't actually characters*
**This is a random short story that has Ghost, mentions of Eagle and another random guy who I've called Ryan xD**
 **"This has been sitting in my notes since late 2014 and I feel bad for not having done anything with it. Please forgive any errors that may be in it as at that stage I really had no idea what I was doing with my writing so it's probably a mess.**

Ryan adjusted his grip on the rope. He shut his eyes and visualised being back in his dorm. It wasn't five stars but sure, it was better then being on a beach in Australia. Not to mention the temperature was well into the forties. He was on a beach in Fremantle with four other recruits; Paul, Ethan, Steven and Tony.  
Ryan and the others were just over halfway through the beginning of their army training and for the next three weeks they had been sent to the Australian task force base. Originally from Perth Ryan was used to the heat and had toured the base one year when he was in school. So he knew the terrain well. Steven on the other hand was from Manchester in the UK and he had already passed out from heat stroke twice.

"Pick up the pace ladies!" Yelled Ghost from behind the line of men "my girlfriend could do better!"  
Tony leaned towards Ryan "I bet you he doesn't have one."  
"Fifty bucks." he replied  
Ghost walked right up to Tony.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
Ryan replied, "your supposed girlfriend"  
"Ah yes," instead of yelling all the insults under the sun at the men Ghost called the five recruits in for a break.  
Some other task force member came up with water bottles and towels to cool down with.  
"my girlfriend believe it or not is a whole rank above me."Ryan felt his jaw hit the floor.  
"No way!" Called Paul "No wonder she could do better..." Stevens accent was really getting on Ryan's nerves lately.  
"Are you going to tell us about her?" Ryan didn't want to be prying too far into Ghosts' love life. Hell he didn't event want to think about it but if it got them five minutes of rest...

"Ghost looked Ryan right in the eyes and spoke directly to him. "You'll know her. Why do I need to explain?"/span/p

Paul nudged Ryan "what the 'ell?" He whispers  
"Oh shit."  
"Indeed," replied Ghost  
Paul repeats his question. And Ryan just shrugs, he began thinking. He didn't know many people and fewer females. "How well?" He asked Ghost.  
"Blood"  
" what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
"Think. Think along trees. What can you relate blood and trees with?"  
Steven butted in, "I don't think anyone signed up for bloody philosophy!"  
"Blood, trees, blood, trees. Blood come from people. Tress are natural but...oh my god! Is she related to me by blood!"  
"Took you long enough."  
Everyone turned and stated at Ryan. The only people in his family that he knew had joined the special forces was his uncle and a second cousin.  
"Whose side?"  
Ghost was getting agitated. "Fathers. And her call sign is Eagle"  
"Eagle?...Hahahahahaha. Eagle? That's funny, who on Earth gets called Eagle?!." Paul had it coming for him. He was picked up by ghost by the neck in a choke,"make fun of her and you'll die!"  
Paul managed to gasp and muttered a sorry before ghost threw him to the ground. Ethan crawled to his mates side "you okay mate?" Paul only nodded.  
"I bet her name's Kayla, am I right?" Ryan asked  
"Yeah you are. Your sister. Eh?"  
Ethan piped up,"ouch, bro. That's just tough luck. Your sisters banging this walnut here...ohh"  
Ghost came back over. "Breaks over pussies. Grab the rope and get back to it.  
Thee was a chorus of groans as the trainees got back to training.

 **SO BEFORE ANYONE PANICS!**  
 **This dude and Eagle span style AREN'T related. It was just for the purpose of the story :) Eagle's only relatives are Scarecrow and her dead dad...**  
 **I guess R &R but this isn't my best work.**


End file.
